In various applications, bushings are used when securing components together. For example, a bushing may be used with a bolt to secure a first component, such as a plastic housing cap, to a second component, such as a work-piece to which the housing cap is configured to be secured. Typically, the bushing is positioned within a hole of the first component and a screw or bolt is passed through the bushing to secure the first component to the second component.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a known bushing 10 being positioned within a component 12. The bushing 10 is generally cylindrical and includes an inner passage 14 configured to receive a fastener, such as a bolt or screw. A leading end 16 of the bushing 10 is positioned with a hole 18 formed in the component 12. The leading end 16 of the bushing 10 includes straight walls that are configured to be pressed into the component 12 and provide an interference fit with interior walls 20 of the component 12 that define the hole 16.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the known bushing 10 and bolt 22 being positioned within the component 12. The bolt 22 is positioned within the inner passage 14 of the bushing 10 such that a head 24 of the bolt 22 is supported by a trailing end 26 of the bushing 10. Because the outer walls of the bushing 10 interfere with the interior walls 20 of the component 12, frictional forces resist movement of the bushing 10 into the hole 18. Thus, a relatively large amount of force may be needed to secure the bushing 10 and bolt 22 in place with respect to the component 12. During this securing process, the bushing 10 may damage the interior walls 20 of the component 12. Moreover, the force needed to secure the bushing 10 and bolt 22 in place stresses the component 12 about the hole 18. If the component 12 is plastic, the component 12 may crack, snap or otherwise break due to the stress caused by the securing force.
FIG. 3 illustrates a close-up view of the leading end 16 of the known bushing 10 abutting the interior walls 20 of the component 12. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the outer diameter of the leading end 16 of the bushing 10 is about the same size as, or larger than, the diameter of the hole 18. During insertion of the bushing 10 into the hole 18, the leading end 16 provides an edge that may snag the interior walls 20, thereby causing more stress and damage to the component 12. For example, the sharp leading end 16 may scrape, scratch, or otherwise dig into the interior walls 20, thereby making insertion of the busing 10 into the hole 18 more difficult.
FIG. 4 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the known bushing 10 fully secured within the component 12. As noted above, the process of inserting the bushing 10 into the component 12 stresses the component 12. Additionally, as shown in FIG. 4, a shaft 28 of the bolt 22 does not abut any portion of the bushing 10. Thus, the bolt 22 may shift with respect to bushing 10 before, during and after the securing process. A bolt moving within the bushing 10 may make alignment of the bushing 10 and bolt with respect to components more difficult.